


《你不会知道》01

by LuiMabel



Category: Haru Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuiMabel/pseuds/LuiMabel
Summary: 【高亮警告】◉ 性转！性转 ！性转 ！！！◉ 杰芙橘三角◉ 没节操◉ HE 但 CP未定来，告诉你们玩法：每个（或每几个）章节最后有【A】【B】两个剧情选项，选票高者接着写。所以说，故事是什么样陆芙到底被谁这样那样全都是你们搞的，结局和谁在一起也是你们选的。别问我，没大纲，不背锅。再叮嘱几句：要仔细阅读警告，想清楚才入坑。每次剧情投票截止至我动笔前一刻。煞笔app，本来好好的一篇沙雕文学，非要逼我熬夜写成小黄文。





	《你不会知道》01

“啊……”

被进入的时候陆晓芙皱紧了一双黛眉，豆大的香汗滑过额角滴在枕头上晕染成花，撕裂的疼拉扯着她的末梢神经，纵然她努力抑压还是漏出一声急促的呻吟——她要知道这么疼，宁愿多端几个盘子，也不会跑来这个房间、做这样的事情。

不，就算她知道这么疼，还是会来。

她想起先前周蕊跟她说的话：“别说蕊姐不帮你，一晚上一万二，第一次总是矜贵些，那些小姐出台一次也就几百一千。”

她记得当时她接过那张写着某个酒店地址和房号的黄色纸条，道谢后默默地收进包里。

一万二，她端一个月的盘子也没有一万二啊。

身后的人似乎不满意于她的反应，故意抽出进入了一大半的铁棍似的男根又迅速地撞了回去，还没适应异物的花穴被顶的生疼，扯回了她的思绪。

“不是你求着我上你的吗？怎么还一副不情愿的样子？”男人还恶狠狠地咬了一下她的耳尖。

是了，他看到她的时候好声好气地解释只是朋友的好意，但他没那个需求。是她推开他半开的房门又重重地阖上，是她死命抱着他的腰胡乱地亲着他，是她脱得一丝不挂地求着他上她的。

她可不能被拒之门外呀。  
  
因着被后入的姿势陆晓芙看不清男人的表情，耳尖和私处生生作痛，只好软声讨好求饶：“嗯……没有，我就是、就是……你太大了，我疼……”

男人得虚荣心得到了满足，冷硬的声线柔和了不少，带点安慰的意味：“等下就会很舒服了……”

“嗯……”陆晓芙顺从地回应，想了想先前做的功课，便忍着疼抬起腰来，张口尝试了好几次终于鼓起勇气，说着些从网上学来的浪言浪语：“哥哥……我、我下面好痒……快、快操我……”

真得亏了这个姿势，也得亏她化了个差点连自己都认不出来的浓妆，任凭一张俏脸红得快滴血了都无人知晓。即便这样她还是羞得慌，只好把头深深地埋到枕头上，纤细手指抓着两角的棉絮骨节泛白。

兴许被她的淫语刺激到了，男人埋在她体内的肉柱似乎又胀大了些，大手伸到她胸前，搓揉着她一对形状姣好的乳房，粗粝的指腹夹着挺立的乳尖揉揉捏捏。

“呜……”既刺痛又酥麻的感觉一波波袭来，趴在枕上的陆晓芙发出闷闷的呜咽，扭着身子想摆脱两只魔爪，一时间忘记了两腿之间还夹着男人滚烫的硕大。

“唔……”忽地身后传来一声沉吟，吓得她夹紧了双腿不敢动作，没想到男人反倒倒吸了一口气，“嘶……是想要夹断我吗？”

陆晓芙害怕男人生气却不知如何是好，正组织着语言，便感觉到一手从胸脯沿着小腹来到私处，拨弄了几下便捻住了凸出的小肉芽，呻吟伴随着颤栗而至：“嗯啊啊啊……嗯……”

男人时而有节奏地按压蕊珠，时而用指腹搓弄，快感一浪一浪地从被捏住的蕊珠向全身扩散，娇嫩的花蒂被玩弄得充血挺立，干涩的小穴终是流出了一股温热的蜜液，浇在肿胀的肉棒上。

“这么敏感的吗？”男人的调笑落在了耳边，一只手继续在饱满的胸脯上作恶，两团雪白的玉兔被捏成各种形状，两颗含苞待放的蓓蕾娇艳欲滴，另一只手更是加快了速度，渐渐地花穴潺潺流出大量的淫水。

“呜……”陆晓芙受不住上下两重刺激，颤栗从指尖传至肩膀，似乎连脊柱都在簌簌发抖。男人灼热的粗长并未完全进入，她的花心传来一股异样感觉，像是有蚂蚁在咬一般，不自觉就撅高了屁股，小穴下意识地一张一缩地吸着肉棒，想要将它带入深处以缓解难耐的刺痒。

男人被嫩肉吸得头皮发麻，意会过来身下的人似乎进入了状态，终于不再肆虐她被揉弄得发红的两只椒乳，俯身贴紧了她，滚烫的肌肤贴在冰冷的背上，在叫人疯狂的紧致和湿热的夹攻之下终于忍不住一手扶着少女细嫩的腰一口气贯穿了进去。

“啊……”陆晓芙瞬间浑身绷直了，小穴被塞得满满当当的又涨又撑，夹着着疼痛的酸麻感传遍全身，得到满足后禁不住扬起了头，发出一声喟叹。

男人的肉棒被小穴里层层叠叠的媚肉紧紧绞着，舒爽得寒毛直竖，低吼了一声便耸动着臀部在花穴里律动。

“啊哈……呜……慢点、慢点……”陆晓芙承受着身后猛烈快速的撞击，巨大的快感掩盖了疼痛。她无助地抓着床单娇躯被撞的乱颠，像是一只在风雨中飘摇的小舟，被海浪无情地拍打着。

男人的性器粗长，一下下地摩擦着初经人事的紧致甬道，每次抽出都带出一大片蜜液，发出啧啧的水声。陆晓芙浑身都被快感包围，破碎的呻吟不断从口中溢出：“嗯啊……太深了……啊啊啊……”

男人充耳不闻，还在她花蒂处撩拨的手揉捏着花唇，夹着小肉芽用力拉扯着。花核和花穴同时被玩弄，带来一波又一波的快感，冲击着陆晓芙全身的感官。连呻吟就带上了哭腔：“呜呜……别……啊哈……受不了……啊啊啊……”

高潮就如同巨浪向她席卷而来，浑身一阵痉挛，媚肉紧紧绞着肉棒，抽搐不止，未几喷出一大股淫液，沿着雪白的大腿淅淅沥沥的往下滴，晕湿了床单。

陆晓芙细细地喘着气，脑海一片空白。

男人托着陆晓芙白嫩的臀部，趁她还沉浸在高潮的余韵中便拉起她一条细腿扶着她的肩将她翻了个身。一直背着光的人突然被白光刺得睁不开眼，眨了几下眼睛，还没来得看清楚身上的人的表情，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋便埋到她胸前含着了被冷落了片刻的红莓。男人大口吮吸着，舌头在乳尖打着转。

陆晓芙刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得很，深处传来更加强烈的空虚，忍不住挺起腰肢迎向男人的粗大。肿胀的巨物每次都重重地捣入深处，囊袋拍打着少女雪白的臀部，发出色情的“啪啪”声。

陆晓芙哆嗦着身子，失神地盯着头顶的白光——她想起周蕊从包里翻出了镜子和唇膏，一边涂抹一边拿眼睛睨她，她以为她会劝她，不料她只云淡风轻地说了寥寥数语：“既然只有一条路，那就好好享受，别浪费了沿途风景。”

是啊，何苦浪费了这良辰美景。

毕竟没有什么比能活着更重要了。

陆晓芙再也不压抑自己，抬起藕臂抱着男人的头，挺起身子把乳房往他嘴里送，同时还随着他律动的节奏不断扭动着腰肢好让肉棒插得更深入，顾不得什么羞不羞耻，呻吟一声高过一声：“嗯啊……哥哥……好深、好舒服……啊……”

感受到她的热情的男人更是卖力，擦过某处时，身下的少女突然如被电击般一阵强烈的颤栗，同时越发紧致的小穴不住抽搐。男人干脆将她两条腿抬高架在肩上，龟头对准那块软肉狠狠地撞去，陆晓芙被颠得花枝乱颤，连小巧的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

男人看着少女被自己操弄得情迷意乱的样子，含着她乳尖用力咬了一口，“爽吗？”

“啊！呜呜……爽……”陆晓芙胡乱地晃着头，汗湿了的洗发粘在脸颊上，呜呜咽咽地回答。

房间内两具酮体重叠在一起，随着本能摆动，交合之处温度渐高。

直到陆晓芙叫得嗓子发疼，身上的人才狠抽猛送了几下，小腹一缩一放，泄出一股滚烫热流，隔着套仍然烫的陆晓芙又一次哆嗦着到了高潮。  
  
陆晓芙来的时候已经是接近凌晨三点——周蕊说是作为某些人物聚会结束后的助兴——一场精疲力尽的性爱结束后天已经发白。  
  
男人趴在她身上喘了一会后便纹丝不动，疲软的性器还埋着她的穴里，她下体黏黏糊糊的不甚舒服，却不敢动弹半分。直到她被压得快喘不过气来，男人才拔了出来。  
  
陆晓芙扯起一旁的被单遮盖着身体侧躺着，双眼失神地望着床头柜上一块晃眼的银色手表，不知道是什么牌子，但肯定价值不菲。  
  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，男人话里似乎含着笑意：“来，给你发工资了。”  
  
陆晓芙涨红了脸没有搭理，男人看着她红得能滴血的耳尖，忍不住揶揄他：“刚才不是很热情的吗？怎么现在就害羞了？”  
  
陆晓芙抿紧了嘴唇不说话，纤细的手指揪紧了被单，得不到回应的男人自讨没趣，讪讪走开，直到听到浴室传来的水声，她才猛地坐起，私处传来的疼痛让她狠狠地倒吸了一口气。  
  
她坐在床上缓了好一会，才下床一件件捡起自己丢在地毯上的衣服穿上。  
  
盯着浴室的门半响，又扭头看到床头柜上放着的一沓钞票，贝齿咬着干燥的下唇，陆晓芙最后抄起钱连数都没数就走了。  
  
当男人擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候天已经亮白，而房间是人去楼空的样子，只剩下地上自己被胡乱扯掉的衣服，和一床的狼藉。  
  
他盯着床单上星星点点的血迹，脑海里又浮现了刚刚退出来的时候瞄了一眼被过度操弄而一时之间不能合上的蜜穴，红肿的嫩肉泛着水光可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，耷拉着的兄弟居然隐隐又有抬头之势。  
  
正失笑着猜想自己是不是最近压力太大了，被随意扔在扶手沙发上的手机便响了起来。

【Ａ】他拿起手机瞄了一眼上面的的备注——奋哥，手指一划便拒绝接听了。

【Ｂ】他拿起手机瞄了一眼上面的的备注——锐彬，手指一划便接通了电话。


End file.
